Decepciones
by Milo Minamino
Summary: La vida a veces te da la espalda, y otras no, pero cuando uno cree que esta en un hoyo en el cual nunca va a salir, alguien le da la mano y le ayuda para que ese afán de aferrarse a algo que nunca será suyo muera. [Troy x Sharpay][2do cap]
1. Prologo

_Decepciones_

_Prologo:_

_Sharpay POV ¿?_

(Point of Vision Punto de vista)

Desde que la vi sabía que estaba detrás de Troy. Al principio no me importo mucho; pero después empecé a darme cuenta de algo… ¡Me lo estaba arrebatando! No podía dejarlo así, ¡Él tenía que ser mío y solo mío! No lo iba a compartir con nadie y mucho menos con esa Gabriella.

Camine hasta el gimnasio; allí estaba él; sonriente como siempre, sin ninguna preocupación, en cambio, con toda la paz del mundo. "Troy" suspire, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, siempre que pensaba en él lo hacia; era como si me llenara de felicidad y alegría, pensando que estaba a mi lado yo seria feliz…, pero no era así, tarde o temprano tendría que entender lo que el destino tiene para cada uno, y si mi destino no estaba Troy, tenia que enfrentarlo. Sería difícil de lograr, pero lo haría…

-¡Troy!-Las palabras habían salido solas de mi boca, y no sabía que hacer; el volteo y se acercó a mi, me miro a los ojos; con esa mirada que solo él tiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me preguntó, me quede paralizada y callada…, al ver que yo no contestaba se dio la vuelta, regresar a entrenar… eso era lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Espera! –Lo detuve.- Solo quería saber si.. lo..s chis.. los chismes, son… ciertos.-Tonta de mi, desee haberme mordido la lengua en ese instante, en ese momento. Si yo sabía que era cierto ¿Para que le preguntaba? La respuesta sería obvia.

-Lo de Gabriel…

-Si, eso.-No deje que terminara…, no tenia ganas de terminar de escuchar ese nombre.

-Eso… entonces… tendría que decirte un..-Bajo la cabeza, como si se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir.-un…si.-Sentí que mi corazón se rompía en dos, me lleve las manos a la boca, queriendo llorar, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, así que respondí con una mentira

-Ohh, que bien, ya era tiempo de que se confesaran los dos, bueno… ya me voy.

Salí corriendo del lugar, unas calidas pero amargas lagrimas rozaron mis mejillas, iba a luchar por él, pero solo hasta el fin de curso…


	2. El Terror ah Comenzado

_Advertencia: Sorry, este cáp. No es tan largo como pensaba hacerlo, solo que estoy un poco ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, bueno ¡Espero que os guste y dejad review! _

_Decepciones_

_El Terror ah Comenzado._

Chad se encontraba en la cafetería, después de un largo -y agotador- entrenamiento, no era malo descansar, aunque él sabía que hay, nadie podía hacerlo.Su mente estaba recordaba todo lo que había pasado el año anterior, esperaba que esta vez a Troy no se le ocurriera meter la pata a la olla. El sonido de se celular hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, introdujo su mano en su bolsillo trasero y cogió el objeto: era la alarma…, estaba a 5 minutos de que empezaran las clases.

Se levanto de donde se encontraba y salio del lugar. En eso un pitido ensordecedor hizo que todas las personas corrieran a sus respectivos salones. Él también se apresuro, cuando llegó noto qué la puerta estaba cerrada, y solo se notaba dos sombras, las cuales parecían estar peleando, pegó su oído a la madera, intentando escuchar algo. En eso, escucho el _clic_ de la puerta, rápido, se separo y camino hacia algún lado. Vio como Gabriella salía del lugar con lagrimas…

Entonces, su mente recordó algo "_Las clases"_ paso aun lado de ella y entro a la claustrofóbica habitación.

_oOowoOowoOo_

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Dijo Troy, tenía mil sensaciones en ese momento, pero la más fuerte era la de la rabia y el dolor.

-Tú hiciste que pasara, ¡Me mentiste!- pauso un momento, ocupaba respirar, le dolía la garganta, y a sus pulmones les faltaban aire.- Y aun así, te fuiste con otra.

-¡Te digo que eso es mentira! ¡Por favor, créeme!

-¡No! No lo voy a hacer.- La verdad dolía, pero era precio que uno tenía que pagar, la mentira nunca era buena… ¿Pero cuando la verdad era mentira que pasaba?

-Gabriella, tú me conoces, yo nunca haría algo así.

-Estas equivocado…, yo pensé que te conocía. Pero ahora veo que siempre me equivoque.-Se limpio las lagrimas, aunque de sus ojos aun brotaban algunas, se acerco a Troy. Lo vio por última vez, era tan hermoso, era tan… tan él. Pero todos los hombres eran iguales, se lo había repetido una y otra vez su madre, pero ella no aceptaba la realidad. Y ahora, ahora la conocía. Se dio la vuelta y salio del salón de clases, sin importarle que ya empezaban.

Troy vio que entraba Chad, el cual le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

_oOowoOowoOo_

Por otro lado, Sharpay estaba feliz. El plan había dado buenos frutos, y aunque no le gustaba ver a Troy sufrir, sabía -o pensaba.- que estaría mejor con ella. Se fijo en el reloj de su celular: eran las 4:25, se saltaría la clase de matemáticas y después iría a ver a él chico destrozado. "_Claro esta que será para "confortarlo" y después… ¡Atacar!" _Estaba decidida, tenía que hacer que Troy cayera en sus redes.

Dejando a un lado la feminidad, se brinco la reja que separaba la escuela, de la buena vida…, camino un poco, se volteo y miro que su hermano la buscaba, entonces: se echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo; los tacones hacia que se hiciera aun más difícil. Llegó a un parque, en el cual no había nadie, se paro a descansar con la sombra de un árbol, sintió un pequeño piquete en el cuello, acto seguido: se desmayo.

Unas horas después Sharpay se despertó, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y vacío. Intento moverse, pero estaba atada a una cama. "¿Que demonios?" Una luz cegadora hizo que frunciera el entrecejo, vio a una persona parada adelante suyo; no alcanzo a ver quien era, su vista estaba nublada, le dolía la cabeza y más. Escucho una voz que le decía: ¿Crees que estas a salvo?


End file.
